Whiskey Girl
by docsangel
Summary: Juice frequents the same liquor store every night. What happens when he falls for her? Will she fall with him? Will falling for her put her in danger? Can he protect her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I've been working at Moe's Liquor Store for almost a year now. I work night shift and we don't have a lot of customers come in during my shift but the ones that do come in, are regulars. You can almost set your watch by them. But there's one guy that comes in every night. I can even tell you what he gets. I'm working my normal shift when he walks in. He heads to get his normal bottle of Jack and brings it to the counter. "Hey Juice." I say as I ring him up. "Hey Annie." he says as he smiles at me. "How's it going?" he asks. "Boring as hell. I've had one customer other than you." I tell him. "You here alone?" he asks. "I'm here alone every night." I tell him. He starts looking around and I tell him. "I'm fine, Juice. I promise." I tell him and he looks at me and before he can say anything, I tell him "I have a panic button below the counter." He shakes his head and reaches into his kutte. Handing me a small handgun, he says "No serial numbers. Keep it in the back of your jeans when you're here." I look at him a second and say "Juice…" I start and he stops me. "Annie, please." he says. I sigh and take it from him and put it in the back of my jeans. "Thank you." I say and he smiles that smile I love so much. I've had the biggest crush on Juice for a long time now. "Well, I better head out. You sure you're okay here?" he asks. "I promise. Especially now that you gave me some protection." I say. "Give me your phone." he says. I hand him my phone and he enters his number. "Call me if you need anything." he says. Smiling I say "Thank you Juice." He nods before heading out the door. I spend the rest of the night alone, thinking about Juice.

The next night, I am at work and at his normal time, Juice walks in the door. "Hey Annie." he says as he heads to the cooler. Coming up to the counter, I ring him up and when he pays he asks "You bring it?" and I know he's talking about the gun. I turn around and raise my shirt and show him. "Good." he tells me. "I'm making sure to keep it on me when I'm here." I tell him. "Good. Things been slow?" he asks and I nod. "Not that I don't appreciate it but why do you worry about me so much?" I ask. "You're a cool chick and I like talking to you." he says. Feeling brave I say "Well you know you have my number. You like talking to me that much you can call me." I tell him and he smiles wide and I feel the butterflies going nuts in my stomach. "I'll remember that." he says before walking out. A few minutes later I get a text.

_J: That phone works both ways Princess._

_A: That it does. Why you gotta be so cute?_

_J: You think I'm cute?_

_A: As if you didn't know. Goodnight Goof._

_J: Good night Princess. Call me if you need anything._

_A: I'll be fine Juice._

_J: Call me._

_A: I will. Thank you Juice._

_J: Good night Princess._

_A: Good night Goof._

I look at my phone and I can't believe just how sweet he is. He's a nice guy but he's just being nice. I finish out my shift and when it's time to clock out, I get home and get a text from Juice.

_J: Sleep well Princess._

_A: I will. Be safe today please._

_J: I will. Gotta make sure I come check on you tonight._

_A: I'm off tonight. But you can still call me._

_J: I'll call you tonight. Sweet dreams._

_A: Talk to you tonight. Have a good day._

_J: Always Princess._

I look at my phone and smile. He's so sweet and really really hot. I shower and lay down and drift off to sleep thinking about Juice and his beautiful smile.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

A few hours later I wake up and get up for coffee and to get something to eat. Sitting at the table eating, I look at my phone and re-read the texts from last night and this morning. He's really sweet but there's nothing going to happen there. I finish my coffee and toast and head to get dressed. I head out to the store and remember the gun that Juice gave me. I put it in my purse before heading out the door. I need to get into the habit of having it with me. I head to the store to get what I need and home.

After another nap, I know I need to be up most of the night to sleep tomorrow for work tomorrow night, I am up and watching a movie when my phone rings. Looking at it, I see it's Juice. "Hello." I say as I answer. "Hey Princess. How'd you sleep?" he asks. "Good. Woke up about two and went to pick up a few things and then took another nap. Now to stay up all night so I can sleep tomorrow before work. But, how was your day?" I ask. "Not bad. Worked at the garage and then did club shit." he tells me without giving details. "So, what are you going to do all night?" Juice asks. "Normally I watch movies or walk the treadmill I have." I tell him. "That explains it." he says. "Explains what?" I ask confused. "How your ass looks so good in those jeans." he says and I start laughing. "Really. And just when were you checking out my ass?" I ask. "When you showed me that you had my gift with you." he says. "Oh yeah. Well, I'd check out your ass but your jeans aren't tight enough. Your shirt is a different story. You got some serious bulk going on there." I tell him. "You been checking me out Princess?" he asks. "So you can check me out but I can't check you out?" I ask laughing. "I'm not complaining." he tells me and I laugh harder. "You're such a goof." I tell him and he says "You call me that a lot." he tells me. "Can I ask you something?" I ask. "Sure." he says. "Why do you call me Princess?" I ask. "I don't know. It just seemed right." he tells me and I start laughing a little. "You're sweet. You know that?" I ask. "Sweet? Great. I was hoping you thought I was badass and sexy." he says. "Well…" I start and he cuts me off. "Well what?" he asks. "You are kinda badass I guess." I tell him. "What? No sexy?" he asks feigning hurt. "Oh you're sexy as hell." I say and start laughing. "You couldn't even say that with a straight face could you?" he asks. "Nope. But, hey, you are good looking." I tell him softly. We get quiet for a minute and he starts yawning. "Are you tired Juice?" I ask. "Been a long day but I'm okay." he tells me. "You don't have to stay up because of me. You need to sleep. You have to work tomorrow." I tell him. "Are you sure?" he asks. "I'm sure Juice. Get some sleep." I tell him. "Yeah. Okay. Good night Princess." he says. "Night goof." I tell him before we end the call.

I spend the entire night up watching movies and I walk five miles on the treadmill. Morning comes and I get a shower and head to bed when my phone goes off with a text.

_J: Good morning Princess. Sleep well._

_A: Morning Juice. Have a good day._

_J: Are you working tonight?_

_A: Yeah. Have to be there at ten._

_J: See you tonight. Sweet dreams._

_A: See you tonight Juice. Be safe today...Please._

_J: I will. Text me when you get up._

_A: I will._

I sleep for most of the day and wake up about five. I get up and head to the kitchen to get coffee. I sit there and look at my phone and after I wake up a little more and decide to text Juice.

_A: Are you busy?_

_J: Nah. Just got off work and out of the shower._

_A: I missed you being all soapy and naked? Damn._

_J: I could always shower with you. _

_A: You could but then you'd see me and that ain't happening._

_J: Awe why not?_

_A: Anyway. How was your day?_

He doesn't text back. He calls. I answer the phone. "Hey." I hear him on the other end "Hey Princess. You didn't answer my question." he says. "I know. How was your day?" I ask. "Not too bad. Might only need one bottle of Jack tonight." he tells me. "I'll have it behind the counter for you when you get there." I tell him. "You're the best." he says. "So I've been told." I tell him. "Really now. And what were you told you were the best at?" he asks, flirting with me. "Wouldn't you like to know." I say. "I really would. Might have to be there when you get off work and get it out of you." he says. "You'd have to feed me first." I tell him laughing. "Deal." he says and I start laughing harder. "Why are you so good to me Juice?" I ask. "Because you're worth it." he says. "Juice…" I start. "Look, I like you. You're a cool chick and you know who I am and don't judge me. That means something." He tells me. "You're a good guy. You're always good to me." I say. "You deserve to be treated well." he tells me and I sigh. "What?" he asks. "I like you too." I tell him. "So, you'll let me take you to breakfast in the morning?" he asks hopeful. "Yeah. I get off work at six." I say. "I'll be there waiting but I'm still coming to see you tonight." he tells me. "I'll be watching for you." I tell him. We talk a little longer before I start getting ready for work and he has to go do club shit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

I've been at work a little over and hour and I have Juice's bottle of Gentleman's Jack behind the counter. The door opens and it's Juice. "Hey Princess." he says as he walks in. "Hey Juice." I say getting the bottle out from behind the counter. He heads to the shelf where he normally goes and I say "Juice." He turns to look at me and sees me with the bottle already there. He walks up to the counter and says again "See, you're the best." I ring him up and he asks "Price go down?" and looks at me confused. "Employee discount." I tell him. He looks at me and I say "Hey, you're feeding me. I can give you my discount." He grabs my hand and pulls me part of the way across the counter, gently and meets me halfway. "Thanks Princess." he says before kissing my cheek and I feel it tingle and I blush. He pays and says "You bring it?" he asks and I know what he's talking about. "In my jeans." I tell him. "Good. Keep it on you." he says and I look at him concerned. "Just want you safe Princess." he says. "I'll keep it on me. Started carrying it in my purse too." I tell him. "Good. How's your aim?" he asks. "Been a while but I can manage." he tells me. "After you get up tomorrow, we'll head out for some target practice." he tells me and I nod. "Okay." I tell him. He winks at me and says "See you in the morning Princess. Call me if you need me." he says. "I will. Be safe." I say and he nods before heading out the door. I see a woman walk in just as he was leaving and heard our interaction. "Boyfriend?" she asks. I look at her and she's petite, blond, nice rack. "Customer." I tell her simply, not giving anything away. "You should stick to your own color." she tells me before putting her purchase on the counter. I ring her up and before she heads out she says "Pretty thing like you can do better than some spic." before walking out the door before I can respond.

The next morning, I clock out and walk out the door to see Juice sitting there on his bike waiting for me. He hands me a spare helmet and I put it on and get on behind him. We head to the diner and as soon as we walk in, he sits on one side and I sit on the other. "How was your night?" he asks. "It was okay. Slow." I tell him and he looks at me concerned. "Did something happen?" he asks. "Not really. Just a customer said something that bothered me." I tell him. "What did they say?" he asks. "Nothing. It's not important." I tell him, not wanting to tell him what was said. "Princess, you know you can tell me right?" he asks. "I know. But it's not important. How was your night? Sleep well?" he asks. "I did. Drank about half the bottle before hitting the shower and heading to bed." he says. "Damn. Missed the shower again." I say smirking. He looks at me and says "Be careful what you wish for." I laugh. "Oh my wishes are very specific." I tell him. "Really? And just what are those wishes?" he asks. "Oh no. I'm not telling you that." I tell him. He laughs and asks "Why not?" I shake my head and say "Just trust me on this." I tell him. After we eat, he insists on paying and takes me back to my car. He walks me to my car and opens the door for me. Before I get into the car, he stops me. Cupping my face, he kisses me softly and deepens the kiss just a little bit. When we separate, I whisper against his lips "Wish number one." He smiles against my lips and kisses me one more time. I get into the car and he says "I'll follow you home. Make sure you make it." he tells me. "Okay." I say softly. I get into my car and head to my house. He pulls into the driveway behind me and I walk to his bike. He shuts it off as I walk up and I lean over and kiss him one more time. "Be safe today." I say softly. "I will Princess. Sleep well and text me when you wake up." I nod and he kisses me one more time before starting his bike up and heading out of the driveway after making sure I was inside.

I head to the shower and then lay down and I drift off to sleep thinking about that kiss. I wake up a few hours later and go to the kitchen to get coffee. I sit at the table drinking coffee and look at my phone. I pull up the text app and send a text.

_A: Good afternoon Juice._

_J: Hey Princess. How'd you sleep?_

_A: Really good. How was your day?_

_J: Not too bad. Better now. What are you doing?_

_A: Drinking my coffee. What are you doing?_

_J: Thinking about bringing my girl something to eat._

_A: You're girl huh?_

_J: Yep. Mine. You hungry?_

_A: I could eat._

_J: Be there in a few._

_A: Be careful._

Fifteen minutes later, there's a knock on my door. I look through the peephole and see Juice standing there with a smile on his face. I open the door and as he walks in, he kisses me softly and says "Hey Princess." I smile and say "Hey Juice." We head to the kitchen and he starts pulling the food out of the bag. "I wasn't sure what you liked." he said. "This is perfect." I tell him. We sit down and eat in comfortable silence and after eating, we head to the couch. We're sitting there side by side and I am leaned into his side with his arm around me. "Thanks for dinner." I say. "Gotta make sure my girl is fed." he says and I laugh. "You sure that's what you want Juice?" I ask. "Why wouldn't I?" he asks and I shake my head. "What is it?" he asks and I shake my head. "What?" he asks again. I sit up and look at him. "My last boyfriend used to say shit. I know none of it's true but it's still in my head a bit." I tell him. "Look, I want this. I like you a lot and I know you like me. We don't have to rush into anything just spend time together and see where it goes. No pressure." he says. "I'd like that Juice." I say. He kisses me softly and says "Good because I really like kissing you." he says and I start laughing.

A little later, I start getting ready for work and head out to the car. "You coming by later?" I ask. "Yeah. Gonna come see you but don't know if I'll need that bottle tonight since I'm drunk on you." he says and I bust out laughing. "Too corny?" he asks laughing. "Little bit." I say. He pulls me close and says "I'll see you later Princess. Call me if you need me." Kissing me one more time, he lets me go and I say "Be safe. Please." He nods and we head our separate ways.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I've been at work for a couple of hours when the same blonde comes walking in. She gets her purchase and I don't say more than her total. "Thanks." she says and then looks at me. "You should come meet some of my friends. They would love you." she says. "That's okay. Thanks." I say. She hands me a business card and says "If you change your mind." I look at the card as she walks out and Juice walks in. He walks over to the counter and I lean across to kiss him. "What's that?" he asks as he sees the card in my hand. I look at the card and hand it to him. He looks at it and sees the name on it and his eyes go wide. "Annie, I need you to call your boss and tell him you need to leave. Tell him you're sick or something." he tells me. "What's wrong?" I ask. "I need you to trust me Princess. I'll explain everything when we get to the clubhouse." he says. "Yeah. Okay." I say. I call my boss and he says he'd be there in a few. A few minutes later, he walks in and sees Juice standing there and looks at me. Turning to Juice he asks "Anything I need to know?" Juice says "She needs a few days." Moe nods his head and says "Go on. I got it." I nod and kiss his cheek before walking out. "He's a friend of the club." Juice tells me. "Head to the clubhouse. I'm right behind you." I look at him and say "I need clothes if I'm going to be there a while." He leads me to my car and says "I'll have Gemma go get your things." I nod and do as he says.

We pull up at the clubhouse and as soon as we pull in, he tells the Prospect "Head down and close the gates. Lock it up." The Prospect nods and does what he's told. I get out of my car and when we head inside, hand in hand, he tells one of the guys "I need everyone in church. Need to fill my girl in real fast." The guy nods and Juice leads me to his dorm. "What's going on Juice. You're scaring me." I say. He sits on the bed and pulls me to sit beside him. "The chick that gave you this card. Has she said anything to you?" he asks and I look down and pull my hand from his. "You remember when you took me to breakfast the other morning?" I ask and she nods. "She saw you leaving and told me that a pretty thing like me could do better than a spic and that I should stick to my own color. Tonight when she gave me this card, she invited me to meet some of her friends. Said they'd love me. I turned her down and she handed me the card incase I changed me mind." I tell him. He looks at me and runs his hand across his mohawk. "Her and her father run the cigar shop on Main. Her father had some of his goons kidnap our President's wife and rape her." he tells me. I look at him shocked and he cups my face. "I won't let anything happen to you. I promise. You're safe here." he tells me. He kisses me softly and says "I won't let anything happen to you but I need you to trust me." he says. "I trust you." I tell him.

We head out to the main room and as soon as we get to the bar area, a man with blonde hair walks up. "What going on Juice?" he asks. "Jax, this is my girlfriend, Annie. Annie, this is Jax, my VP." he says. "Nice to meet you." I say. "You too Darlin." he says. "We have a problem. I'll explain inside." he says and Jax nods. Juice turns to me while Jax gets everyone together. "Stay inside please." he tells me. "I will." I tell him. A woman walks over and Juice says "Gemma, this is my girlfriend Annie. Princess, this is Gemma. She's Jax's mom and our Pres' Old Lady." he introduces us. "Nice to meet you." I say and hold out my hand. She looks at Juice and asks "You serious about her?" He simply nods and she hugs me. "Welcome Sweetheart." she says and I can't help but smile a little. "Gemma, can you stick close while I fill the guys in?" he asks. "I got her baby. Go on." she says. He kisses me and says "I'll be back." I nod and he heads into what Gemma told me was the Chapel.

Inside the chapel. Clay asks "What's going on brother?" Juice puts his hands flat on the table and looks at his hands. "That girl out there is my girlfriend Annie. She works at Moe's." he says. "Okay. What do we need to know?" Jax asks. "The other night, I went to see her at work and this chick came in. Blonde, nice build. When she left I could tell there was something wrong with Annie but she told me it was nothing. Tonight, the same blonde comes in and hands her a business card. Annie told me that this chick told her she deserved better than to be with a spic and told Annie to call her if she changed her mind about meeting this chick's friends. That they would love her. I looked at the card. Polly Zobelle." he says and all eyes go wide. "Zobelle? Shit." Tig says. "I need her on lockdown here until we get these fuckers." Juice says. "We'll have you and Happy escort her to get her things. You think she'd reach out to this gash? Set something up for us to crash?" Clay asks. "I can ask her." Juice says. "Let's get her things and then we'll talk to her about it." Clay says and bangs the gavel.

I see the guys walking out of the chapel and Juice walks over to me along with another guy that is covered in tattoos. "Babe, this is Happy. He's going to follow us to get you some things and then we need to talk to you." he tells me. "Okay." I say. We head out to the bikes and I get on the back of Juice's bike. Heading to my house, we walk in and I tell them "Make yourself at home. I won't be but a minute." I tell them and they nod. I am packing up enough things for a few days and feel eyes on me. I turn and see Juice standing in the doorway. "You okay?" he asks. "I think so." I tell him. He walks over and cups my face. "I won't let anything happen to you." he says. "I know." I say. Kissing me softly, I feel myself melt into him. He puts his forehead to mine and before he can say anything I say "I know." He takes my bag and we head back out to the bikes. Happy grabs the bag and puts it on the back of his bike and we head back.

Pulling into the clubhouse, Happy hands my bag to the prospect and tells him "Take this to Juice's dorm." The prospect nods and does as he's asked. Once we walk in, Clay says "Church. You too sweetheart." I look at him shocked and then to Juice. "It's okay." he says. I follow him in, his fingers still laced with mine and he leads me to his chair and Happy puts a chair between him and Juice for me to sit. "Thanks." I say and he just nods. "Sweetheart, we need to fill you in on a few things that your Old Man wants you to know and then we need to ask something of you." he says. "Okay." I say. "The gash that gave you this card, she's the one that helped kidnap my wife and her old man's minions raped her to send a message to us." he says and I look at Juice and he kisses my knuckles. "We won't let that happen to you. But we need you to reach out for us. Just set something up. Tell her that you changed your mind and that you want to meet her friends. When you set it up, we'll be the ones at the meet. Most of the guys that are in her old man's inner circle are the ones that we have been after and had to be careful trying to get close." he tells me. "Okay. I can do that." I tell them. Bobby passes over a burner phone and Juice hands me the card. "Hello." I hear her say. "Polly? It's Annie. From Moe's." I tell her. "Hey. What can I do for you?" she asks. "I thought about what you said and maybe it wouldn't be so bad meeting your friends. I could use a few friends around here." I tell her. "Perfect. Look, we're having a meeting at the cigar shop tomorrow night at eight. Think you can make it?" she asks. "Yeah. I'm off work tomorrow so that would be perfect." I tell her. "Great. See you then and wear something nice." she tells me. "Thanks for this Polly." I tell her. "No problem." she says and we end the call. "That was great sweetheart." Bobby says and I look at Juice. "What did she say?" he asks. "They are having a meeting at the cigar shop tomorrow night at eight. She said for me to wear something nice." I tell them. "Go on back out there to Gemma and we'll work out the details." Clay says. I kiss Juice softly and head out like they told me to. "You got a good one there brother." Tig says and Juice smiles proudly.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Later that night, we head to the dorm and once inside, I change into a tank top and shorts. Getting into bed, he pulls me close and I let him. "They called you my Old Man." I say. "You okay with that?" he asks. "Are you?" I ask. "Yeah Princess I am." he says. "Then I am too." I tell him. Kissing him softly, he deepens the kiss before he starts kissing down my neck and I feel myself responding. I turn him over onto his back and kiss down his bare chest and slide his boxer briefs down and off before tossing them to the floor. I start softly kissing up his already hard shaft all the way to the tip before lightly french kissing the tip and hearing him moan "Holy shit. Fuck." as he grabs my ponytail and lets me control the pace. I take him completely into my mouth and slide up and down, deep throating him every time and he moans even more. "Fuck Princess. Don't stop." he says and I hollow out my cheeks and after a couple of minutes like that, he stops me. "You gotta stop babe. Fuck." he says. I sit up and ask "Can't handle it?" He smirks and says "I can but that's not how I want to cum with you." I move to straddle him, and take my shirt off and he sits up with me. Kissing my hard, he moves down to my neck and leaves love bites all down my neck and chest on his way to pay special attention to both my breasts. He flips us over and smirks as he looks at me. "My turn." before kissing down my body and taking my shorts and panties off. Sniffing my panties he leans over and puts them in the nightstand drawer. Looking at me he says "For later." and I can't help but laugh. My laughter stops when he buries his tongue in my core. "Holy fuck Juice. Shit. Don't stop." I moan, never feeling this much pleasure before. I find my release on his tongue and he moves to my entrance. Rubbing this hard member up and down my wet folds he just watches me. "Baby please." I moan, almost begging. "What do you want Princess?" he asks softly in my ear. "I want you to fuck me." I moan. Growling in my ear, he impales me with his hard cock and starts thrusting in and out hard and fast and I start losing myself. "Oh God Juice. Don't stop. Just like that." I moan. "That feel good Princess? You like when I fuck you like this?" he asks and I moan "Yes. Fuck yes." He is by my ear and says "Then you're gonna love this." before pulling out and turning me onto my stomach. Slamming into me from behind, he starts slamming into me over and over and I find my release one more time before he finds his right behind me. Laying beside me, me still on my stomach, he asks "You okay?" I look at him smiling and say "I'm good babe." He kisses me softly and I turn to face him. Putting his forehead to mine he says "I love you." I smile softly and say "I love you too Juice." He puts his arms around me and pulls me into him and just holds me. "Wish number 2 and 3." I say and he starts laughing.

The next morning we get up and head to the main room. Walking up to the bar, Gemma is sitting there and Clay calls church. "Stay with Gemma." he says. "I will." I say. Kissing me softly, he whispers "I love you." I smile and say "I love you too baby." before he walks off and to the chapel. "Did he just say he loves you?" Gemma asks. "Yeah." I tell her. "How long have you two been together?" she asks. "Only a few days but we've been talking and getting to know each other for a while." I tell her. "Well, you seem good for him baby." she says. I look towards the doors of the chapel and say "I hope so." We are sitting there for a few minutes and a girl walks over barely wearing anything and says "I don't know who you think you are but you need to back off from Juice." she tells me. I stand up and say "Let me tell you who I am. I'm his Old Lady and if I find you you're putting your nasty hands or anything else for that matter on my man, I will gut you like a goddamn deer. Kay?" I say and she looks at me shocked. "I know my place and I'm sure you know yours. Step up to mine again and I'll make sure there's not enough left to know you existed." I tell her and she scurries away. "Where the hell did that come from?" Gemma asked me. "I've dealt with whore like them my entire life. Can't let them run over me. Learned that the hard way." I tell her and she pulls me into a side hug and says "Proud of you baby." All of a sudden the guys come out and Juice walks over and sees Gemma hugging me. "You okay?" he asks. "I was just telling your Old Lady here how proud she just made me." she tells him. He looks at me smirking and asked "What did she do?" he asks Gemma. "Put a whore in her place. Did a good job too." she tells him. "Really now. How'd you do that?" he asks. "She said she didn't know who I am so I introduce myself as your Old Lady." I tell him. "Tell him the rest." Gemma says and the rest of the guys are listening. "I told her that if she touched you that I would gut her like a goddamned deer and that I knew my place and if she ever stepped up to me again that I would make sure there wasn't enough DNA left to know she existed." I tell them. "Holy shit." Juice says before pulling me close and kissing me hard.

He takes my hand and leads me to the dorm. Locking the door, he crashes his lips with mine. When we come up for air, he says "Do you realize how great of an Old Lady you are already?" he asks and I start to shy away. "Don't do that. Own it baby." he says. I look up at him and say "I just want to make you proud to be with me." He kisses me softly and says "I am baby. I am." He pulls me to the bed and sits down. I stand between his legs and he pulls me to straddle him. Cupping my face he says "We're heading out this tonight to go to that meeting. I don't know how long we will be gone but I don't want you out of Gemma's sight. The Prospect and a couple of the Tacoma guys will be here but still stay close to Gemma." he tells me. "Okay baby." I say. "We're taking them out." he tells me. "Just be careful please." I tell him. "Are you okay with what we're going to do?" he asks. "Baby, listen to me. They raped Gemma and I have no doubt that's what was planned for me when she saw us talking. You do what you need to do to keep me safe and I'll be here waiting for you when you get back." I tell him. "I love you Annie." he says. "I love you too Juice." I say. Kissing me softly, he lifts my shirt and I let him take it off of me. His shirt goes next and then my bra. I stand and he undoes my jeans and slides them down my legs and off. Sliding my panties down my legs, he sniffs them and puts them in the pocket of his jeans. He slides his pants and boxer briefs down and I move to straddle him again. He slides against the headboard, carrying me with him, and I slide down onto his impressive manhood and start to ride him for dear life. I find my release three times before he finds his inside me. Pulling me against him, he kisses me softly and says "I love you so fucking much." I caress his face and say "Not as much as I love you. You know, when you started coming into Moe's, I really didn't think you were into me until that first phone call when you started flirting with me." I say. "You were flirting with me." he tells me. "You started it." I tell him laughing. "Fair enough." he says before kissing me softly and we just sit and look at each other.

A little later, we are in the main room and he's sitting at the bar and I am between his legs and he's holding me close. We're in our own little world and whispering back and forth. Gemma and Clay are watching us and Clay says "She's good for him." Gemma looks at him and says "She is. She put a croweater in her place earlier too. Made me proud." Gemma says. Clay smirks and says "Juice thinks that they were planning on raping her when they got her to he meeting. They knew she was talking to Juice." Clay says. "Make them hurt." Gemma says and Clay kisses her softly. It's time to go and I walk him outside to his bike. "Remember, stay inside and beside Gemma." he tells me. "I will baby. I promise. You just concentrate on what you need to do. Make them hurt." I tell him. Kissing me softly, he says "When we get back, we'll crash here and I'll have Happy give you my crow tattoo in the morning." he says. "Whatever you want baby." I say. "Be careful what you wish for." he says, using the same words he did when we first started talking. "Wish number 4." I whisper. I step back with Gemma and watch the guys head out to handle Zobelle and his crew.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Pulling up to the cigar shop, the guys see Polly Zobelle and her dad standing there talking to three guys. The guys get out of the van and sneak in the back door. Pulling Polly out first, they use chloroform on her to knock her out. Putting all of them at gunpoint, "Get on your knees." Jax says. They all slowly get on their knees and one by one, they are drugged. Getting their limp bodies into the van, they take them to a warehouse. Tying them up, they wait on them to wake up. Seeing them start to stir and wake up, they start to squirm. Juice walks over to Polly and asks "What were you planning for Annie?" She smirks at him and says "We were going to cleanse her and make sure she never brought a spic baby into this world." He glares at her and Clay asks "How were you going to do that?" She looks at him and says "After our boys had their fun with her, we were taking a pipe to her. Make sure there was enough damage to keep her from having any spic babies." she says. Clay takes his gun and puts it to her head and pulls the trigger, killing her. Jax turns to Weston and he smirks at Jax. "What?" Weston asks. Jax doesn't say anything. Thinking about what they did to Gemma and planning on doing to me, he pulls the trigger and sees Weston's head snap back. Clay walks up to Zobelle. "You think you're untouchable don't you? Guess we proved you wrong. This is for my wife." he says before shooting Zobelle right between the eyes. After killing the other two, they dispose of the bodies and head back to the clubhouse.

I am sitting at the bar with Gemma waiting on the guys to come back when all of a sudden the door opens. As soon as I see Juice, I run and jump into his arms. He wraps his arms around me and buries his face in my neck and I do the same and I start to sob. He picks me up and carries me to the dorm. As soon as the door is locked, he carries me to the bed and sits with me straddling him. "It's done." he tells me. I crash my lips with his and when we come up for air I whisper "I love you Juan." He smiles against my lips and says "I love you too. Never doubt that." he tells me. I look into his eyes and say "Never baby." He caresses my face and neither of us say a word. I kiss him softly before he deepens the kiss. Turning me over and hovering over me, we start to shed clothes and spend the rest of the night making love over and over again.

The next morning, I wake up in bed alone. I get dressed and head out to the main room and see Gemma sitting at the bar. I take a seat next to her and a croweater puts a coffee in front of me. "Morning baby." she says. "Morning Gemma." I tell her. "Guys are in church." she tells me and I look at her concerned. "Just debriefing from last night." she tells me and I relax. After a few minutes, the guys come out and Juice wraps his arms around me. "Good morning baby." he says. "Morning." I say before he kisses me softly. "You ready for my crow?" he asks. Smiling wide I say "Hell yeah." before we follow Happy to our dorm and an hour later, I have Juice's crow on my forearm where everyone can see it. We walk out to the main room and I show it to Gemma before covering it back up and Juice is beaming with pride.

Juice had to head to work and I decide to call Moe. "Hey Moe." I say. "Hey baby girl. You good?" he asks. "I am now. How's work going?" I ask. "Good. You know when you're coming back yet?" He asks. "I'll have to check with my Old Man but I'll let you know." I tell him. "Old Man? Congrats sweetheart." he tells me. "Thanks Moe." I tell him. I talk to him a few more minutes before getting off the phone and watching my Old Man work on cars for the rest of the day.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

That night, Juice and I are sitting on my couch and I am snuggled into his side. "I talked to Moe today." I say. "You let him know you're okay?" he asks. "Yeah. He asked if I had an idea of when I was coming back and I said I would have to talk to my Old Man." I tell him smiling and he smiles wide. "Do you want to go back to work?" he asks. "It's not if I want to or not. I have bills Juice." I tell him. "You're my Old Lady. We already talked about me moving in. Let me handle the bills. I don't really like you working alone at night anymore." he tells me. "Juice…" I start but he stops me. "Just let me handle things for a while." he says before kissing me softly. "Are you sure?" I ask. "Yeah baby. I'm sure." he says.

The next morning, I get up and make breakfast and head to the bedroom to wake Juice up. I straddle him and start kissing his lips and down to his neck and feel his hands move to my ass. Moving to his ear, I whisper "Wake up Juan Carlos. Breakfast is done." He kisses me again and says "I'll be right there." before I get off of him and head to the kitchen. I plate his food and hand him his plate as he walks into the kitchen. "Thanks babe." he says before kissing me again. I get my plate and join him at the table.

After breakfast, I clean up the kitchen while he gets ready for work and he says "I would still feel better if you came with me." I look at him and he says "You're safe but just would feel better." I nod and get ready to leave. We head out and get on the back of his bike before heading to the clubhouse.

Pulling up at the clubhouse, we get off his bike and head inside, hand in hand. Walking into the clubhouse, I walk to the bar and sit next to Gemma while Juice goes to talk to Jax. "How you doing baby?" Gemma asks. "Good. How are you?" I ask. "A lot better baby." she says and I smile. After talking for a while, Clay calls church. Juice comes over and kisses me before heading into the chapel. Sitting there with Gemma, a girl barely wearing anything comes over and says "You need to leave sweetheart." I look at her and ask "Why would I do that?" She smirks and says "Honey, Juice doesn't like fat girls and you are not going to want to see him take me back to his dorm again." I look at her and say "Honey, I'm not going anywhere and he won't be going to the dorm with you." I say. "We'll see." she says. The guys come out of the chapel and Juice heads towards me. The croweater walks up to him and starts pushing up on him. "Not interested." he says as he tries to push past him. "Juicy, take me to your dorm and we can have some fun." she purrs. He ignores her and walks up to me. "Take me to your dorm, Juicy." I purr, like she did. "Hell yeah." He says before picking me up over his shoulder and I give her a little finger wave and hear Gemma laughing as he takes me down the hall.

Once inside the dorm, he pins me to the door and crashes his lips with mine. Picking me up again, he carries me to the bed and I can tell he's hyped up. We start shedding clothes and I get on all fours and say "Fuck me Juice." I hear him growl before he enters me roughly and thrusts in and out hard and fast as he causes me to find release after release before finds his inside me. Falling beside me, he kisses me hard. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I say laughing. He looks at me with a serious look and says "I would never cheat on you." he tells me. "I know baby. Never doubted." I tell him before snuggling into his side to just lay with him while we catch our breath.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

After we catch our breath, I ask, "What had you so hyped up?" He pulls me closer and says "Found out some things. When you got to the cigar shop, they were going to rape you. They were planning on selling you off when they were done with you." he tells me and I look at him shocked. "I would never let that happen to you." he tells me. "I know baby. I never doubted." I tell him. Kissing me softly he says "You know I'm going to marry you someday." I smile and say "I'm holding you to that." After we get dressed, we head out to the main room and he sits at the bar and pulls me between his legs. Kissing my neck and just snuggling with me, I see the croweater from before glaring at me. "She glares any harder and I'm gonna cut her fucking eyes out." I whisper and Juice looks up and sees what I'm looking at. He stands up and says "Stay here." I nod and he walks over to her. She starts trying to push up on him and he pushes her back. "You got a problem with my Old Lady?" he asks. "Why would you want her. We can have so much more fun." she purrs. "I want her because she's perfect. You've been with all my brothers. No one wants to settle down with someone that everyone's had. You need to remember your place because you keep glaring at my Old Lady, you won't have to worry about her doing something because I will and you won't like it." he tells her and she says "But Juicy…" and he cuts her off. "Only ones allowed to call me that are my brothers and my Old Lady." he says and she starts pouting. "I just want to make you feel good." she says. "You'll never make me feel as good as she does. Get out of here." he tells her and she walks out of the clubhouse. I walk over to him and crash my lips with his and the room just disappears.

After we separate, I tell him "I love you." He smiles that smile I love so much and says "I love you too." He nuzzles against my neck and starts kissing on my neck and we her Tig yell "Get a room." I smirk and say "Good idea." I pull away from Juice and take his hand, pulling him back to the dorms. "Good night guys." I say as we head down the hallway. Walking into the dorm, he locks the door and I walk backwards towards the bed, taking my clothes off along the way. He starts stripping and tackles me to the bed. Entering me slowly, he starts to make love to me nice and slow and all I can do is moan his name as I find release after release. He finally finds his inside me and pulls me into his chest as he lays facing me. "I love you so fucking much." he tells me. I cup his face and say "I love you too baby. More than you know." I tell him. We spend the rest of the night making love, talking and laughing. I could not be happier.

The next morning, we head out to the main room for coffee. The guys get called into church and I head out to the boxing ring to get some air. I am sitting out there for a couple of minutes when I see her come around the edge of the ring, aiming a gun at me. "Jonie, what are you doing?" I ask. "I want Juice." she tells me. "What? You want me to walk away? You think that's going to make him want you?" I ask. "If you're gone, I can console him. He'll fall for me then." she tells me. "No he won't." I tell her. All of a sudden, she pulls the trigger and I grab my side, feeling a searing pain. I fall to the ground and I pass out hearing Juice calling my name.

Beep...Beep...Beep. Is what I hear when I wake up. "Juice." I whisper but he hears me. "Baby. Shit. You're awake." he says before he leans down and kisses me softly, putting his forehead to mine. "What happened?" I ask. "Jonie shot you." he says. I look at him and he says "She's handled." I nod and kiss him one more time. "I'll get the doctor." I hear Gemma say. "How long have I been out?" I ask. "Couple days." he tells me and I nod. He sits on the side of the bed and the doctor comes in. "If you'll all step outside, I'll examine her now that she's awake." the doctor says. "I'm not going anywhere." Juice says and Gemma sees herself out. The doctor looks at me and I say "I want him here." She nods and goes about her examination and Juice never lets go of my hand. "We're keeping you for a few days but you should make a full recovery. Do you remember what happened?" she asks. "No." I say and she nods. "Get some rest." she tells me and I nod before looking back at Juice. "I love you." he says. "I love you too." I say before he kisses me one more time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

It's been a few days since I was sent home from the hospital and Juice makes sure that there's someone with me at all times when he's not. I currently have Lyla and the prospect sitting at my house. Neither are letting me do anything, per Juice's orders. "I can make my own sandwich." I say laughing. "You realize Juice would have a coronary if he knew you did?" Lyla says. "And he'd have my ass." the prospect says. "Fine." I say laughing.

That evening, Juice walks in the door and everyone sees their way out. He sits next to me on the couch and says "How are you feeling?" I lean against him and say "I'm feeling better. I can do some things for myself you know?" I ask. "Nope." he tells me. "How about this? I start doing little things on my own but make sure that whoever is here with me, supervises?" I ask. He looks at me for a minute and says "Okay. But you don't do anything without someone with you." he tells me. "I promise baby." I say before he kisses me softly. "Now, how was your day?" I ask. "Good. Worked at the garage. Didn't have any club shit to do." he tells me and I nod. We order dinner and after dinner, he helps me to bed and then showers before laying beside me and we both drift off to sleep.

Waking up the next morning, I am snuggled into Juice's chest and his arms are tightly around me and I can't help but smile. I feel him start to stir and he kisses the top of my head. "Morning baby." I say. "Morning Princess." he says before kissing my lips softly. We get up and he helps me get dressed for the day before Gemma shows up. We head to the living room and I am sitting at the table while he gets ready for work when Gemma walks in. "Hey baby." she says. "Hey Gemma." I say softly. "You okay?" she asks. "Yeah. Just still processing I guess. Still can't believe she thought he's be with her if I were gone." I say. "Honey, some of those whores will do anything to be with one of the guys but most of them will show you respect just because of your title." she tells me and I nod. "I'll show them the same respect they give me. If they are nice to me I'll be nice to them but if they want to play, I can play." I tell her and she smirks. "Spoken like a true Old Lady." she tells me.

A little later, we are sitting in the clubhouse and I and leaned against Juice's side. I look around at the croweaters and they are all smiling at the guys and laughing. I see a couple of them look over at me and smile but one comes over and my first thought is that she is going to start shit. As soon as she walks over, Juice tightens his hold on me and she asks "You guys need another drink?" I look a little shocked and she says "We like you. She was just a dumbass." I smile and say "Couple of beers would be great. Thanks." I say. She moves to the bar and then to us with fresh beers. Juice nods his thanks and pulls me closer.

A little later, we head to bed and as soon as we are in bed he asks "How are you feeling?" I kiss him softly and whisper "I feel like I need my Old Man to fuck me." as I trail kisses down his neck as he turns me onto my back and he attacks me with ferver. Juice makes me feel so much pleasure over and over until the sun comes up. Laying beside me, catching our breaths, he pulls me close and says "I love you so fucking much." I smile up at him and say "I love you too Juan Carlos. More than you know."


End file.
